thedovecameronfandomcom-20200213-history
Maddie Rooney
Madison "Maddie" Rooney is the identical twin sister of Liv. She's the tomboy, compared to her actress sister. But there are times where she reveals her girly side. Aside from Liv, Maddie has two brothers and parents who work at the school that she and Liv attend. Maddie, whose popularity as an outstanding student and school basketball phenomenon is on the rise, finds out that things may take an unexpected turn when her Hollywood star sister, Liv makes a triumphant return to their Wisconsin High School. Despite the fact that her sister is a star, Liv learns to respect Maddie for who she is. As of now, Maddie seems to be confident in herself, not letting her sister's fame get to her. Her catch phrase is "Bam! What?!", which she often says after proving a point or winning in a discussion. She is currently dating Diggie as of Move-A-Rooney. Maddie is portrayed by Dove Cameron. Trivia *Maddie is an athlete and is on the girl's basketball team and happens to be the captain at Ridgewood High. *In Twin-A-Rooney it is revealed that Maddie plays with her charm bracelet when she is nervous. *Her good friend and boyfriend is Diggie. *"Bam! What?!" seems to be Maddie's catchphrase *Maddie is a tomboy compared to Liv. *Maddie and Joey are the only two people in their household to wear glasses. *Maddie loves to win. *She likes to be competitive. *She has been playing basketball with her dad since she was 5. *Maddie's team number is 5. *She loves chicken pot pie. *She has a girly-girl side to her, but she is mostly tomboy, while her twin is the opposite. *Her best friend is Liv. *addie's favorite local resturant is "The Hoosegow", an Old West-themed steak and rib house; this is revealed in the Are You Liv or Maddie? game on DisneyChannel.com. *When the girls pretend to be one another, they refer to it as a "Switch-A-Rooney"; this is revealed in the Are You Liv or Maddie? game on DisneyChannel.com. *The first time the girls pretended to be each other was when they were six; this is revealed in the Are You Liv or Maddie? game on DisneyChannel.com. *Maddie volunteers at a local senior center teaching a fitness class; this is revealed in the Are You Liv or Maddie? game on DisneyChannel.com. *It is revealed in Steal-A-Rooney that Maddie hates the mall. *In Sweet 16-A-Rooney it is revealed that Maddie is the younger twin as she was born on the 6th. *She loves chicken pot pie. *She has a girly-girl side to her, but she is mostly tomboy, while her twin is the opposite. *Her best friend is Liv. *It was revealed in Switch-A-Rooney, Maddie doesn't know how to make a left hand turn. *It was revealed in Switch-A-Rooney, she didn't really want Liv to play Tristan in "Space Werewolves". *Maddie is more academic, compared to her sister Liv. *She often uses the number 5 due to her thinking that 5 was her lucky number until the events of Sweet 16-A-Rooney. *Her most common catchprase is "Bam! What?" *She was grounded to go to the mall for six months (Steal-A-Rooney). *She doesn't like going to the mall. (Steal-A-Rooney) *Willow said that Maddie reminds her of Joey. *She tried to make Willow forget about Joey and concentrate more on practicing softball. (Slump-A-Rooney) *Maddie became girly for the first time in Shoe-A-Rooney. *She failed her driving test in Switch-A-Rooney. *The main difference in looks with Liv and Maddie is that Maddie has straight hair and glasses, whereas Liv has curly hair and no glasses. *She volunteers at a local senior center teaching a fitness class *Maddie's favourite restaurant is The Hoosegow an Old West themed steak and rib house. *Liv and Maddie's dad went to the same school as them when he was younger *She lives in Stevens Point, Wisconsin *Maddie's dad led her to basketball championship. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Females Category:Liv and Maddie Category:Maddie Rooney/Gallery